


Maybe I'll Burn a Little Brighter

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, we all know that Dave and Blaine don’t belong together. So how can we fix it? I think I found the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Smythe stepped into the familiar room and looked around. The young men were dressed in their black uniforms with the fine red stripes around the lapels. It brought him back to just a couple years before when he walked these halls to this room daily. It was his sanctuary, even if he didn’t fully appreciate it when he was there.  
And then there was Blaine Anderson. They had been friendly rivals for so long. It was nice to see him back in the room with the Warblers as their coach. At least someone was finally taking an interest and not letting them figure it out on their own.  
“Hey, Sebastian.” Blaine greeted him. He held out his hand. “It’s nice to see you here.”  
“Blaine, hi. You, too.” Sebastian shook his hand. And then he paused when he caught sight of the burly man standing just over Blaine’s shoulder. Dave Karofsky? What was he doing at this open house? He was never in any glee club, much less the Warblers. And he definitely never attended Dalton.  
Blaine followed his look. He smiled, “This is my boyfriend Dave.”  
“Your boyfriend?” Sebastian asked in shock.  
“Yeah.” Blaine smiled proudly.  
Dave shook Sebastian’s hand. “I remember seeing you at Scandals.”  
Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. You look…” He remembered the suicide attempt and how he’d felt responsible for it.  
“Thank you.” Dave said. “I’ve had a lot of tough times. But this guy here has helped a lot.” He draped an arm across Blaine’s shoulders.  
Sebastian looked away a moment. Why was he suddenly upset that Blaine was with Dave? And what had happened to Kurt? It wasn’t his business, but he wanted to know. He opened his mouth to ask, but Blaine looked up at the clock.  
“Sorry, I have to get these guys to the auditorium.” He gave Dave a quick kiss and hurried to the Warblers to usher them out of the rehearsal room.  
Sebastian looked to Dave. “So you and Blaine Anderson, huh? I thought he was engaged to that Kurt guy.”  
“He was.” Dave explained. “They broke up. It was pretty rough. But Blaine and I are good. And how are you?”  
“I’m good. Just started my third year in pre-law.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
“And what do you do?”  
“I’m currently working at a hardware store. But I’m taking some classes for pre-law myself.”  
“Oh, cool.” Sebastian looked at his watch. “I think this thing is about to get started. Want to sit together?”  
“Sure.”

 

Dave was nervous. He remembered having a bit of a crush on Sebastian. Seeing him so often at Scandals, he’d only ever gotten up the courage to speak with him once and was immediately crushed.  
Blaine was already saving him a seat when he walked into the auditorium. There was another seat beside them and Sebastian took it.  
“Are you nervous?” Dave asked as he slipped a hand into Blaine’s.  
“A little. But they have these songs down.”  
Sebastian leaned around Dave and asked, “How are they with choreography?”  
“They’re pretty great.” Blaine answered. “There are a few things I think we may still need to work on before competition, but we’ll see.”  
The lights went down over the audience and came up on the group on stage. It was high energy from the start. They used the entire stage. There were a few twists and even some flips in the air. Dave was impressed. He would never be able to move like that.  
He looked to Blaine who was watching his group with a critical eye. He wrote a few notes on a pad he’d produced from his pocket.  
On the other side, Sebastian sat back and watched with a bit of nostalgia on his face. Dave was struck by it in that moment. He had never seen someone more handsome. He shook himself and made his eyes focus back on the stage to watch the rest of the performance.  
When the performance was over, Blaine turned to them and said, “I need to go give these guys a post mortem. But, I’ll meet you out front. Sebastian, you should join us for dinner. That okay, Dave?”  
“Fine by me.” Dave said. “Breadstix?”  
“It’s like that’s the only restaurant in town.” Sebastian said with a laugh.  
“It seems like it sometimes.” Dave chuckled. “But I can’t get enough of their mushroom ravioli.”  
Blaine made a face. “It’s disgusting. But they really do have some good food. I didn’t appreciate it when I was in New York.”  
“Okay, Breadstix it is.” Sebastian said.  
Dave and Sebastian made their way outside.  
Dave asked, “So where are you going to school?”  
“Ohio State. I’m hoping to get into Harvard for law school.”  
“My goal is Yale.” Dave said.  
Sebastian asked as they stepped outside, “And where do you go?”  
“The Ohio State campus here at Lima.” Dave explained. “I like it a lot.”  
“Good.”  
They stood in awkward silence for a while. Dave didn’t know what else to say. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around.  
Sebastian paced a little and then stopped to lean against the wall.  
“Is it weird being back in your old school?” Dave asked.  
Sebastian smiled. “Not really.”  
“I don’t like walking the halls of McKinley.” Dave said. “I wasn’t in a good place then.”  
“I know how that feels.” Sebastian watched him a moment and then said, “I was kind of a bully myself.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Dave took a deep breath. “You weren’t so kind to me.”  
Sebastian pushed off the wall and walked toward Dave. “And I’m sorry about that. We should try again.” He held out his hand. “Sebastian Smythe, recovering asshole.”  
Dave chuckled and shook the offered hand. “David Karofsky, recovering master of denial.”  
Sebastian laughed. “I guess I’m too late.”  
“Too late?” Dave asked. He had no chance to figure out what that meant because Blaine appeared. “Hey, you!” He pulled Blaine into a hug.  
“Hey!” Blaine smiled. He looked over Dave’s shoulder to see Sebastian giving his boyfriend an appreciative look-over. He shook his head and stepped out of the embrace. “Are we ready to go?”  
“Yes, I think so.” Dave said.  
Sebastian agreed. “I’ll meet you there.”  
In the car, Dave asked, “Did you and Sebastian ever…?”  
“No, of course not.” Blaine said. “He wasn’t anything but a friend. Ever. It was just Kurt. Until you.”  
“Do you hate that I have had so many boyfriends?”  
Blaine thought a moment and then said, “How serious were they?”  
“Not at all.” Dave looked out the window. He kept quiet until they made it to the restaurant.  
Blaine chattered the entire way about all the things he still needed to work on with the Warblers.


	2. Chapter 2

The texting started the next day. Sebastian sent a random text about some stupid joke Dave has said from the night before. Dave responded with the follow-up.  
Then they started asking each other questions about their classes. It turned out they were taking a lot of the same courses with the same textbooks.  
One night a couple months later, Sebastian sent a text. “I’m coming into town over spring break. Wanna ditch the boyfriend and hang out?”  
Dave chuckled. “I don’t know.”  
“Come on.”  
“I guess. Let me talk it out with Blaine.” Dave put the phone down and picked up his pencil to finish the last problems on his math homework.  
Sebastian’s response took a while. Dave was able to finish his work and was starting to pack up when it came. “You can’t see me, but I just made a whipping motion.”  
Dave scoffed. “I’m not whipped. I just don’t want to upset my boyfriend.”  
“By hanging out with a friend? I don’t see the problem.”  
“Okay. Do you like baseball?” He sent the text and then followed up, “A couple of my buddies are on the team and I promised I’d show up for the games. Blaine’s not a fan.”  
“I like baseball. And the way the players look in their uniforms. ;)”  
Dave chuckled. “So it’s settled?”  
“Sure. We’ll talk more about it later.”  
Dave put his phone away and walked into the kitchen where Blaine stood over the stove stirring a pan of noodles. “I’ve been texting Sebastian.”  
“Okay.” Blaine said. “I remember you saying something about helping each other with some of your classes.”  
Dave nodded. “He asked me to hang out when he’s in town for spring break.”  
“Hang out?” Blaine sat the pan on the table.  
“We’re going to a baseball game.”  
The other man nodded. “That’s fine.”  
“Is it really?” Dave challenged.  
“Do you really want to fight about this?” Blaine started gathering plates.  
“I want to make sure you’re okay with me being friends with him.”  
“I don’t care about you being friends with him. I don’t care who you’re friends with. You’re my boyfriend. At the end of the day, that’s all I care about.”  
“Good.” Dave helped get the rest of the meal sat on the table and then they sat down to eat.

 

Blaine sighed and sipped his drink as he waited.  
Kurt took a seat across from him and picked up his menu. “Sorry I’m late. Rachel and I were getting sheet music together for next week.”  
“You’re not too late. I was a little behind too. Dave and I had a bit of a fight.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“He’s been texting Sebastian Smythe.” Blaine explained. “And I was okay with it because it was mostly school-related, but it’s almost like they are… I don’t know.”  
“Do you think he’s cheating?” Kurt asked softly.  
Blaine shrugged. “Dave promises they are just friends. But Sebastian is coming to town for spring break and they’re going to a baseball game together. And ever since they planned it last week, it seems like they are always on the phone.”  
“Does Dave hide his phone while he’s texting?”  
“No.”  
“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”  
Blaine shrugged again. “I don’t know.”  
Kurt leaned forward and said, “Look, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. If anyone should worry, I think it would be him because you are here eating lunch with you ex-fiancé right after a fight with him.”  
“But we’re friends.” Blaine argued.  
Kurt nodded. “And so are Dave and Sebastian.”  
“You’re right.” Blaine said. “Of course you’re right. My boyfriend just found a new friend who also happens to be a gay man.”  
Kurt laughed. “Just keep checking in with him. I think that’s the problem we had. We just kept getting mixed up in our own lives and we didn’t talk.” He looked down. “And I screwed up. Not a day goes by that I don’t regret how it all happened. I should have wised up sooner.”  
“Yeah, you should have.” Blaine sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the appearance of the waiter. They placed their order and then Blaine went on, “I miss you sometimes.”  
“I miss you all the time.” Kurt stirred his ice around with his straw.  
Blaine shook his head. “We need to stop saying things like that. I’m with Dave.”  
Kurt nodded and waved his hand to get the waiter’s attention. “I need to go. I can’t be here with you anymore. I’m sorry.” He told the waiter, “I need my order to go, please.”  
“Yes, sir. I’ll get it right out to you.” He walked away.  
“Please don’t do this.” Blaine said.  
“I still love you, Blaine. And I can’t be here with you with all this truth coming out. I won’t jeopardize your relationship.”  
“Kurt, please don’t leave.”  
“I have to.” Kurt said. He stood and took his wallet out of his pocket. “This is on me.” He placed several bills on the table.  
Blaine watched Kurt go to the lobby and speak to the hostess. Blaine sat back and accepted his plate from the waiter. Kurt left a moment later with his bag of food.  
Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to his boyfriend, “I’m sorry.”  
He ate half of his meal before he got a response.  
“I am too. Come home so we can talk.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
He finished his meal and paid using the cash Kurt had left behind. He drove home and opened the door to his apartment. Dave sat on the couch staring at the wall.  
“How was your date?” Dave asked.  
“It wasn’t a date.” Blaine argued as he sat down.  
Dave looked over. “I know we apologized, but I still…” He shook his head. “I can’t help but think about the fact that you left after an argument with me to go see the guy you almost married.”  
“Well, if it’s any consolation, he left before our food was even ready.”  
“It’s not. You still went out with him after accusing me of cheating.” Dave stood. “I don’t know, Blaine.”  
Blaine stood beside him. “Don’t know what, Dave?”  
“About any of it. I try so hard to be who you want and I can’t compete. First love is hard to get over.”  
“I won’t let you break up with me over this.”  
“Fine. But I’m not talking with you the rest of the day and I’m sleeping alone tonight.” He closed himself in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Dave!” Sebastian waved from across the parking lot.  
“Oh, hey.” Dave met him halfway. They shook hands. “Glad you could make it.”  
“Yeah, me too. Baseball is fun.” He laughed. “I mean, I don’t know the rules, but it’s fun to watch.”  
“It is pretty fun. Come on.” He pulled him toward the gate. They made their way inside and took their seats. “So how is life?”  
Sebastian shrugged. “I’m making it. I went on this date with a guy from my bio lab. And it was awful. He just kept going on and on about our latest assignment. I don’t even like science. I’m barely making it in that class.”  
Dave chuckled. “I’m sorry, man. But you don’t have much longer in that class.”  
“True.” He nudged Dave’s shoulder. “So how is your life?”  
“My boyfriend thinks you and I are seeing each other behind his back.” He sipped his soda.  
Sebastian laughed. “Really?” Then his face became serious. “Well, I can see where he would be jealous. You’re a catch. So am I, for that matter. I should have snatched you up when I had the chance.”  
Dave shook his head. “I really like Blaine.”  
“I know.”  
Dave looked forward as the game started. They didn’t speak for most of the game except for Dave pointing out his friends on the team. They cheered on the runs for the home team and booed the visitors. The other team ended up winning by two runs.  
Sebastian stood. “Do you want to go get a bite to eat?”  
“Uh, sure. Let me text Blaine.” He took out his phone and tapped out a message as they made their way out of the stadium.  
“So where do you want to go?” Sebastian asked.  
“I don’t know.” Dave responded.  
Sebastian tugged on his arm and pulled him into an alcove. “I’m sorry, but I just have to…” He pressed Dave against the wall and covered his mouth in a deep kiss.  
Dave pushed him away. “I have a boyfriend.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sebastian stepped away.  
Dave walked around him and disappeared into the crowd.  
Sebastian made it outside. He looked around for a while for Dave, but he couldn’t find him. He was just about to give up when his phone when off. “Crowd is crazy. Just meet me at La Cocina.”  
“I’ll be there.” He got in his car and somehow made it out of the parking lot. The Mexican restaurant Dave suggested was packed. The other man pulled in beside him and they both got out of the car at the same time. Sebastian said, “I’m sorry about the kiss.”  
“Don’t be. But just don’t do it again.” He went inside.  
They were seated and given menus. Sebastian asked, without looking up from his menu, “What if I were your boyfriend?”  
Dave looked up. “I have one already.”  
Sebastian sat his menu down and looked Dave in the eye. “But what if you realized that there was a better man out there for you?”  
“I won’t leave Blaine just because you’re a good kisser.” He picked his menu up once more.  
“You think I’m a good kisser?”  
“Well, I don’t have much more to go on, but it was pretty good.”  
“I could show you more.” Sebastian pulled the menu down and smirked. “Your boyfriend’s not here. Out of sight, out of mind. Come back to my car and I’ll kiss you until you’re begging for more.”  
Dave was flabbergasted. “I—you—no! I. Have. A boyfriend.” He put the menu back up.  
“Who is in love with someone else.” Sebastian said to the cover. “I know things. There’s no way he’d be happy with you in the long-term. He’s still in love with Kurt.”  
He folded the menu once more. “And what makes you say that?”  
“There seemed to be something in his eyes that night we all went to Breadstix. He would look at you, but it never covered his face. But when Kurt’s name was mentioned, there was a glow…”  
Dave rubbed his face. “You’re right. I’ve been ignoring it for a while, but you’re right. I always play second fiddle to Kurt. But I’m not going to break up with Blaine and come right to you. That’s not a thing that’s going to happen.”  
Sebastian raised the menu. “I completely agree. But you’ll come around to me. And when you do, I’m going to rock your world.”  
Dave laughed. “Well, I look forward to it.”

 

“Blaine, I think we need to talk.” Dave said as he walked into the apartment.  
“I think you’re right.” Blaine said. He patted the cushion on the couch where he sat.  
Dave took the seat and slipped his hand into Blaine’s. “We’ve had a lot of fun. And you mean a lot to me. But I know you’re still stuck on Kurt.”  
“I am.” Blaine squeezed his hand. “And I’m sorry that I’ve done that to you. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. And I think that’s why I was worried about you and Sebastian because I didn’t want to leave it like that.”  
“So we won’t. We’ll leave it on good terms.”  
Blaine squeezed Dave’s hand again and stood. “I already started packing some things. I’m going to stay with my parents for a while. Your name’s on the lease anyway.”  
“Thanks.” Dave stood awkwardly. “Need any help with any packing?”  
Blaine looked around. “I’ll get the rest of it later. I just packed my clothes and a few of my movies and CDs.”  
Dave held out his arms. “Come on. Let’s hug it out.”  
Blaine laughed and stepped into his arms. It was warm and not awkward in the least. They stepped apart and Blaine exited to the bedroom. Dave followed and helped him gather his bags.  
“Trying to get me out of here quicker?” He teased.  
“Just want to help you out a bit.” Dave said.  
They walked together out to the car in silence. The suitcases were loaded into the back seat.  
Blaine leaned against the side of the car and looked into Dave’s face. “Give it a couple weeks before you jump into it with Sebastian, please?”  
Dave nodded. “I ask the same thing about Kurt. And don’t screw it up this time, man. He’s kind of perfect for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Two Months Later

“But I miss you.” Sebastian said into the phone. “You said you’d try to come see me this weekend.”  
“I did.” Dave said. He was in the car anyway, headed to surprise his boyfriend. “But something came up.”  
“So I guess I’ll just have to stay in my room. Actually get some homework done.”  
“Sorry, Seb.” He pulled into a spot. “Is your dorm creepy?”  
Sebastian laughed. “Not really. But my roommate talks in his sleep.”  
“I thought your roommate was gone this weekend.” He picked up his bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car.  
“He was supposed to. I haven’t seen him, but all his stuff that he usually takes when he leaves is still here.”  
Dave stopped at the door to Sebastian’s dorm. “Well, I guess that just means we’ll have to keep it down.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean come let me in. I’m downstairs.”  
“You’re what?”  
There was a long silence on the phone. Dave pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and looked inside anxiously. Sebastian came into view at a quick walk. He threw open the door as he put his phone in his pocket.  
“You bastard.” He laughed and pulled Dave into a tight hug. “You tricked me.”  
“I may have misled you.” He kissed Sebastian’s cheek and then stepped away. “Take me up to your room.”  
Sebastian chuckled and took his hand to lead him upstairs. In the room, Sebastian took Dave’s backpack off his shoulder and threw it across the room. He grabbed Dave’s face and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth.  
Dave broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sebastian’s. “I’m thinking of transferring here next year.”  
“You are?”  
“Would that be okay?”  
Sebastian shrugged and walked across the room to his dresser. “I guess so. We wouldn’t have to do so much planning to see each other.” He took a roll of socks out of his top drawer.  
“What are you doing?” Dave asked.  
“What do you think I’m doing?” He opened the door and placed the sock on the handle.  
Dave laughed. “I can’t believe you.”  
“If my roommate walks in on us doing…well, whatever we decide to do…he’ll be scarred for life. Super conservative. He’s even the president of some religious organization.” He stepped forward again. “Anyway, where were we?”  
“Here.” Dave grabbed Sebastian around the waist and pulled him closer. “But I’m kind of hungry.”  
“I have something you can put in your mouth.” He gave Dave a deep kiss, holding his face close so he wouldn’t pull away this time.  
Dave walked him backward toward the bed. They sat down together. “I’ve missed you.” Dave whispered.  
“I’ve missed you too, baby.” Sebastian slipped his hands under Dave’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He pushed Dave back and moved his hands slowly, deliciously over his bare torso.  
Dave tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and urged him to move lower. He opened his mouth and sucked hard on Dave’s neck. Dave gathered Sebastian’s shirt in his fist. He reached to touch the other man’s bare skin.  
“Take off your shirt.” Dave demanded.  
Sebastian sat up and smirked as he pulled the shirt away. Dave followed and licked his boyfriend’s shoulder up to his ear where he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked it a moment. Then he kissed a line across his jaw until he caught his mouth in a deep kiss.  
Sebastian pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. He pressed their erections together and rubbed slowly. The friction of their jeans made them both grow harder. Dave gasped and slipped his hand between them and unbuttoned Sebastian’s pants.  
“One hand. I’m impressed.” Sebastian said against his lips.  
“You’ll be more impressed with what my hand can do as soon as I get you naked.”  
“Then let’s not waste anymore time.” Sebastian shimmied out of his jeans. “You too.”  
“Not yet.” Dave pushed him up and then dropped to the floor by the bed. “Come here.” He pulled Sebastian to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s hard cock and stroked him slowly. He looked up and smiled just before he took the tip in his mouth. He sucked and licked as he continued to stroke the lower part of the shaft.  
Sebastian gasped and grabbed the back of Dave’s head. He dug his fingers into the other man’s head and pulled it down to take more of him in. Dave complied and moved his head lower and lower. His head bobbed faster. Sebastian draped a leg over his shoulder and pulled him closer as the pressure grew.  
He gasped and curled over him. “Oh, god.”  
Dave swallowed him down. He removed his mouth from around Sebastian’s cock and pressed a series of kisses to his torso as he made his way to his boyfriend’s mouth. Sebastian still panted as they kissed over and over.  
“I love you.” Sebastian mumbled.  
Dave smiled against his lips. “That’s good to know.” He moved up onto the bed and pulled Sebastian with him.  
“Just so you know, I love you because you’re great at everything. It’s not because you just sucked my dick so well.”  
“Well, thank you.” Dave laughed. “Ready to return the favor?”  
“Give me a second.” He scraped his fingernails down Dave’s chest and kissed his shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You had classes and work and then drove here two hours. Do you need sleep?”  
Dave grabbed his face and kissed him. “I need you to return my favor and then food would be nice.”  
Sebastian smiled. “I can fix that.” He kissed Dave deeply and then trailed kisses down his chest. He licked and sucked Dave’s nipple as he removed his pants. He slowly pulled them down Dave’s legs as he renewed kisses down Dave’s stomach.  
He kissed Dave’s cock from tip to base and then flicked out his tongue and licked the opposite way. He took the length in his mouth completely and immediately went to work. He moved quickly, pausing every time he got to the top to circle the head with his tongue.  
Dave thrust his hips up. Sebastian allowed him to take control for several strokes and then he pressed his hips down and finished him off. Sebastian sat back and wiped at his mouth with back of his hand.  
He smirked and patted Dave’s leg. “A little eager there.”  
“You were taking too long.” Dave tugged on Sebastian’s arm. “Let’s order pizza.”  
“There’s a number programmed into my phone.” Sebastian bent over and picked up a pair of jeans off the floor.  
Dave grabbed a handful of his ass. “Hurry.”  
Sebastian pressed back into Dave’s hand and looked over his shoulder. “What are your plans?”  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Dave smirked and winked.


End file.
